


Sincerely, Sharpshooter

by Madiletio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, MY BABIES, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiletio/pseuds/Madiletio
Summary: blood was spilled and tears were shed.These were Lance's final moments.





	Sincerely, Sharpshooter

Crimson blood slowly started to pour out onto the floor as though it was nothing more than a glass of water being knocked over. 

Lance coughed into his hand, tasting the faint aftertaste of metallic in his throat. 

This was it. He knew what was happening to him and there was only so much he could do to prevent the inevitable. 

He was dying. 

 

With shaking hands, he turned off his comms before hitting the record button on his control panel. Tears welled up in his eyes but he bit them back as he began to record his message, his final farewell. 

 

“If you’ve found this audio recording..then it probably means that I’m gone for good this time. “

 

He could hear the shrieks get louder from outside, as metal galra bodies hit the floor like dominos. He didn’t have much time. 

 

“There’s not much to say, expect for that I’m sorry. “ 

 

Breathing was becoming more difficult with every minute that passed. He hesitated at first before enabling his oxygen mask. He had already sent an emergency pick up alert to the castle, but the fact of the matter was that even if the castle got there in time, chances were very slim they would reach him in time within the galra base. 

 

“I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough…even though you guys believed in me.”

 

The sound of clunking metal toppling onto the ground was becoming louder with each passing second. Lance knew at any moment now, Shiro would come through the door and finish him off for good, even if he didn't realize what he had been doing.

 

“But hey, at least I was the expendable, just about anyone can use a gun.”

 

It didn't feel right to end the message like that. He needed his team to know how he felt before he could never have the chance to tell them. 

 

“Fuck... I love you guys. You are my family now. Hunk, Pidge, don't forget me okay? Our time together had always meant the world to me. And when you return to earth, tell my family I love them for me, yeah?

Allura and Coran fight this war. I believe in you. Thank you for guiding me through everything this journey has brought to us. 

And Keith? Try not to get yourself killed okay? “

 

His lips trembled as the tears fell one by one.

 

“And from the bottom of my heart,

_ Thank you.  _

This is Sharpshooter, signing off.”

 

Lance heard the footsteps coming from the hall. He heard the metal twist and melt and fall entirely to the ground in multiple different pieces. 

His time was up. He had been found. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
